


One Weekend

by grapenight



Category: One Direction (Band), Weekend (2011)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meet Louis at a bar on Friday night, and they spend the rest of the weekend together. Based off of the movie, Weekend (2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senny_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senny_sen/gifts).



> I changed some parts, and left out a few characters/events, but for the most part, this is based off of the movie. I hope you enjoy it!

"I don't even know what to say, where to start," Liam said, pushing the recorder away from himself. 

"Just start at the beginning, describe what you thought when you first saw me," Louis said, insistently moving the recorder closer to Liam. 

Liam sighed. When he had woken up that morning, this was the last thing he imagined happening. The guy he had brought home the night previous was still in his bed, fast asleep. It wasn't the first time Liam had a one night stand, but it didn't make it any less awkward. He got up, showered, brushed his teeth, and made coffee for the two of them. He expected Louis, the man in his bed, to drink the coffee, then run off, with whatever excuse or story. 

When he went into his room, carrying two cups of coffee, his hands slightly shaking, he found Louis blinking lazily at him, half sitting up. 

"Good morning," He had said. 

Liam nodded in response, and held out a cup. Louis accepted it, but then set it on the bedside table. He pulled Liam in, and kissed him lightly. Louis hadn't got around to putting any clothes on, white Liam had doned pants and a t-shirt. 

"That's not fair, you're all minty fresh, and I still smell like cock and balls," Louis has said, causing Liam to chuckle, and sit down on the bed beside Louis, the tension easing from him slowly. 

They had made idle chatter for a bit, before Louis had talked asked Liam to help him with his project. That's how Liam ended up with a recorder in his face, telling his story of his hook up the previous night. 

"You were, you were cute, I don't know," Liam answered, drawing his knees closer to his chest, his tea cup settled on top of his knees. 

"I saved you from a hobbit, didn't I?" Louis questioned. 

"Don't be mean, he wasn't bad. Had a nice smile," Liam replied. 

Louis wiggled around slightly, grinning, "A nice smile, eh? Is that what you go for?" 

"No, just little people," Liam replied, keeping a straight face. 

Louis puffed out of breath of indignation, "Shut up. You're supposed to be helping me with my art project, not having a laugh at me." 

"Sorry, sorry," Liam said, "I thought you were out of my league. Liked your t-shirt." 

Liam continued to work his way through the details of the night before, Louis interrupting occasionally to ask questions or add his own input. Liam still didn't see the point behind the project, it didn't make sense to him. Who would want to hear about his sex life? 

"We came back here, you kissed me," Liam continued. 

"I might have groped you a bit," Louis added. 

Liam turned toward him, "Did you?" 

Louis nodded, a smug look on his face. 

"You groped me, then," Liam agreed. 

"I was happy to feel you had a big dick. Do you remember what you wanted when we got into your bedroom?" 

Liam shook his head, "Nope." 

"What about when I took your top off?" 

"Nope." 

"I wanted to lick your pits. That's a thing for me. Come on, lift up," Louis said with a glint in his eye. He pulled on Liam's shirt. 

Liam couldn't tell if he was playing with him or not. "No." 

"Come on, you stingy bitch, let me have a look." 

"Fine," Liam gave in, lifting his shirt up quickly, exposing his armpit. He felt absolutely ridiculous. 

Louis hummed in appreciation, "Nice, nice, good amount of hair." 

"You are strange," Liam informed him, lowering his shirt. 

"I've been told before, I don't quite agree. Go on." 

"When you took my shirt off, I remember that, because I was sweaty, I was afraid I smelled," Liam confessed. 

"You were fine," Louis assured him. 

Louis continued to ask questions, pushing for more information. Liam got more and more uncomfortable as it went on. 

"Are you actually out?" Louis questioned at one point, after implying that Liam seemed uncomfortable sucking his dick. 

"Yes," Liam said, his patience breaking, "I just thought we were having a nice time, I'm sorry if I didn't make the grade." 

Louis looked down at the bed, and clicked the recorder off. "I think I have enough." 

The air was awkward, after that, and Louis quickly made his way out, which was probably for the best considering Liam had to go to work. 

"It was nice meeting you," Louis said, standing outside Liam's doorway, too awkwardly formal for what had happened previously. 

"Yes," Liam agreed, and they shook hands, before Louis said goodbye, heading towards the stairs, to leave. Liam closed the door, and was about to walk away when there was a furious knocking. 

He opened the door to reveal Louis' sheepish face. "Didn't get your number, did I?" 

Liam smiled, and they exchanged numbers once before, before waving goodbye to Louis. 

Liam closed his front door, and then went to his window, watching down below. A couple minutes later, he saw Louis walked down the sidewalk, his bright yellow jacket very noticeable. He watched him, until he got too far away, and then Liam shook his head, turning away from the window and getting ready for work. 

 

 

Liam was a lifeguard, and he enjoyed his job, mostly because he got to protect people. He had even saved a few lives before. Mostly of the elderly. One thing he didn't like was his coworkers. They were loud, and vulgar, often talking about the various women they had fucked, in great detail. 

Liam was gay, he had no interest in hearing about the sex they had with women, but even if he did like women, he didn't think he'd want to listen to them talked about like that. It was rude, and inappropriate. He never told his coworkers what he thought, though, he mostly stayed quiet. They didn’t even know he was gay. Only his friends actually knew he was gay. It wasn't that he wasn't out, he just didn't feel comfortable telling people that he didn't know very well. How was it their business, anyways?   
Liam wanted to be anywhere else, after sitting through another lunch of their vulgar conversations. He had hit his limit. It made him feel even worse when he say a gay couple, happily holding each other's hands, wandering past the pool. He felt a longing for something similar to that, something he had never really had before. 

He pulled his phone out, and sent a text to the number he had just gotten that morning. 

Two hours later, his shift finally ended, and he was met by Louis, who was waiting outside. 

"Missed me that much, huh?" Louis teased, causing Liam to blush and look down at his shoes. 

"I don't really know you that well, do I?" Liam pointed out as they walked away from the pool. He wasn't sure where they were headed, he really had no idea what to expect. Louis seemed like a very spontaneous, fun loving person. Spending time with him more than likely always ended in an adventure. 

"About time you did, then. I'm Louis Tomlinson, oldest of far too many siblings, but I love them with all my heart. I'm a student, working on getting my art degree. A bit about yourself now?" Louis asked, nudge Liam in the side. 

"Liam Payne," Liam said, copying Louis' format. "Don't really have any siblings. Niall's basically my brother, we grew up together, and went from foster home to foster home together. I'm a lifeguard." 

"Foster homes?" Louis questioned, his face softer than Liam had ever seen. 

"It's not a big deal, I never really knew my parents. I'm just lucky I had Niall with me, he's the best family I could have had. He's originally Irish, and the nicest, funniest guy I know. He's got a lovely wife, a beautiful daughter, and another baby on the way," Liam gushed. 

"He sounds amazing. But after that, I feel like I know a lot more about Niall than you, and I've even seen your dick," Louis said. 

They were walking down the sidewalk, in front of shops, various people walking around them, and Louis just said something like that, with no shame. Liam's eyes grew wide, and he laughed. 

"I cannot believe you just said that, there might be children around!" 

Louis made a show of looking around, "I don't see any. Besides, I'm sure they've heard worse. My nine year old sister called me a selfish bastard last month, all because I wouldn't buy her a candy bar. She learned it at school. These kids have heard everything. " 

Liam continued to laugh. "If you want to get to know me better, you can come back to mine. I've got childhood pictures. There's no better way to get to know a person, is there?" 

"You sly dog, asking me back to your place, I see right through you. But I also really want to see young Liam pictures, so I'm in." 

Liam nodded, "Want to ride back on my bike?" 

"There's no fucking way we'll both fit on a bike," Louis said, but followed anyway when Liam went to fetch his bike, on the rack in front of the pool. 

Five minutes later, Liam was seated on the bike, and Louis was struggling to and up behind him. "This is ridiculous, I am going to fall off and bruise my arse. Do you really want that on your conscience?" 

"You'll be fine," Liam insisted, as he started pedaling, causing Louis to jolt forward, "just hold on to me." 

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Safely seated on the bike." 

"You won't get hurt too badly if you fall over a bicycle," Liam said. 

"What if I fall in the road? My life is already flashing before my eyes." 

"You'll be fine," Liam repeated. 

Liam was right, they pulled safely up to the bike rack by Liam's flat. Louis hopped off the second Liam stopped. 

"I'm alive!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. 

Liam shook his head and locked up his bike, "You were never in any danger. Are you sure you're an art student, and not an actor?" 

"Actually a bit of a hobby of mine," Louis answered. 

"I'm not surprised." 

"Now, I believe I was promised some baby Liam pictures?" 

Liam held out his arm in an 'after you' gesture. 

 

 

"Are you up for some tea?" Liam asked as soon as they opened the door. 

Louis nodded, "I am always up for tea." 

They walked into the kitchen, and Louis immediately sat himself down in a chair, taking off his jacket as Liam began preparing the tea. He also pulled out some bread and sandwich ingredients. When he turned to set the food on the table, Louis was right behind him, looking very much like a guilty child. Liam sat the food down, ignoring him, and went back to the kettle. 

He could see Louis sneak over to the fridge, and begin fiddling with the magnet letters. "What are you spelling?" Liam questioned. 

Louis put his last touches, and walked back to the table. "Nothing, nothing." 

Liam didn't believe that for a second. He went of to the fridge, and saw the word 'penis' spelled out. He couldn't say he was surprised. 

"I work at the gallery, have you ever been there?' Louis said, obviously changing the subject. 

"No, can't say I have," Liam replied. 

"Do you like art?" Louis asked next. 

"Yes, I can like art, just because I haven't been to a gallery," Liam insisted. 

"It's really lovely there, you should go." 

"Maybe I'll go soon," Liam offered. "Which reminds me, how does your project really count as art? Will anyone be interested?" 

"What do you mean, 'will anyone be interested', it's sex for god's sake, a large majority of people love sex," Louis said. 

Liam sat the cups of tea down on the table, and sat down in one of the open chairs, beginning to assemble his sandwich. 

"People don't really like to hear about random strangers' sex life," Liam argued. 

"Is that true, though? I hear people talk about sex all the time. You sure it isn't just the gay sex that's the problem?" 

Liam took a quick breath, "It just makes people uncomfortable." 

"Oh, but as soon as there's a penis and a vagina involved it's all good? That's bullshit," Louis said, taking a rough bite of the sandwich he had just made. 

"No, I'm not comfortable with that, either. Just today at work, a guy was being very descriptive of the last time he had sex, I truthfully didn't want to hear it," Liam confessed. 

"See, but it's still socially acceptable, even if certain people don't want to hear it. I think that's all the more reason we should talk about sex all the time. We could be just as comfortable talking about it as they are." 

"I-" Liam started, and he had no idea what to say, how to reply to that. He didn't think he could ever be that open about his sex life. 

"You just don't want people hearing about your sex life, right? Trying to throw me off my project. I see right through you," Louis interrupted him. 

Liam laughed, "I guess I can't argue with you there." 

"Don't worry, maybe I can crack you out of your weird little sex shell," Louis replied, leaning over the table to pull Liam in for a deep kiss. It was far too intense of a kiss for the kitchen table. 

"Was this all some sort of strange foreplay for you?" Liam asked as soon as they parted. 

Louis laughed, and reached a hand through Liam's hair, messing it up between his fingers. "Interesting way of wording it, but yes." 

"We literally taste like cheese and tea and you want to make out with me," Liam clarified. 

"Well I did, until you said it like that! That is not how you make yourself sound sexy!" Louis exclaimed, pulled back from Liam. 

"Good. We should finish our food, then maybe we can move on to other things." 

Louis grumbled to himself, but didn't argue. 

As soon as they were done, Louis rounded up the plates and the cups, and set them in the sink. Then, on his way out of the kitchen, he grabbed Liam's hand. "Come on, we have urgent matters to get to." 

"Urgent matters?" Liam teased. 

"My dick is very important, come on." 

Liam laughed, but followed him into his bedroom. 

 

 

Afterwards, they laid in bed, Liam's head resting on the pillow, next to Louis'. 

"Are you going to make me talk about this time, too?" Liam asked. 

Louis poked him in the forehead. "I think once is enough, grumpy. You could have easily told me to fuck off if you didn't want me to record you. You could have kicked me out, even. Enough on that, though. Are you willing to come out with my friends tonight?" 

"Oh, you're going out?" Liam asked. 

Louis nodded, and then stilled. He took a deep breath before he said, "It's kind of a going away party. For me." 

Liam let the words sink in. "Oh." 

"Yeah. There's this art program, in America. It's really good. I got in." 

"That great," Liam said, actually enthusiastic. "When do you leave?" 

"Tomorrow." 

That was another blow to Liam. He didn't know what he was expecting. He shouldn't have been expecting anything. Louis was a one night stand, one that went on a little longer. That was all, Liam was just getting ahead of himself. He remembered that Louis had literally just invited him to spent even more time with him, though, so maybe he wasn't alone in his feelings. 

"Yeah, I'll go, it should be fun," Liam finally said. 

Louis smiled, and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "I should probably get going, then, take a shower and change and all that." 

Liam did his best to hide his disappoint as he showed Louis out, but the overall mood was killed over the loss of what might have been. As soon as Liam's front door was closed behind Louis, Liam leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He sat there, with his head in his hands, trying to get rid of his disappointment. He had known Louis for less than a day, what was he expecting? He told himself repeatedly that he was ridiculous, but he wasn't sure he actually believed it. 

 

 

The bar was packed, and dimly lit. Liam pushed through the crowd, searching for Louis' familiar fringe. It would be easier if the other man weren't short enough to easily blend into the crowd, The music was loud, and Liam didn't recognize any of it. 

He finally spotted Louis, surrounded by a group of people at the bar. He was smiling wide and gesturing wildly, in the middle of a story. Liam approached the group, and stood awkwardly on the outskirts for awhile. He didn't know anyone other than Louis, and he didn't even know him well, and it'd be rude for him to distract him from possibly the last night he would have with his friends. He considered getting away before Louis noticed him, but then he remembered how Louis had invited him. If he didn't want Liam there he could have easily never invited him, and Liam would none the wiser. 

"Hey!' Louis exclaimed, finally spotting Liam as his story ended. Liam waved back, and Louis pushed through his friend to grab Liam, and bring him into the center of the group. 

"Everyone, this is Liam," Louis said, obviously a little drink. Liam waved slightly at all fo the strangers. "And Liam, this is everyone, you'll fit right in!" 

Louis quickly got distracted by one of his friends, and Liam was stuck standing alone, again, this time in a middle of a group who were all familiar with each other. A few people came to greet him personally, and he started up a conversation with a couple of them. After about half an hour, he moved to sit down at the bar. At least if he was going to be interacting with a bunch of strangers, he didn't have to do it sober. 

A handsome, dark haired man sat down beside Liam. "Hey, I'm Zayn, Louis' best mate." 

Liam smiled at him, and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Liam." 

"So, you met Louis last night?" Zayn questioned. 

Liam flinched a bit, and nodded. "How much did he tell you?" 

"Probably most of it. Louis' got a bit of a mouth on him, if you haven't noticed, and he's never one to shy away from talking about sex. What he said was all very good, though." 

"Really?" Liam asked, surprised. 

"Of course. I mean, he invited you to his going away party, didn't he? Must be someone special if you only met them twenty four hours ago," Zayn replied. 

"We're not dating," Liam clarified immediately. 

"I know, he's leaving, not a good basis to start a relationship on. Besides, he doesn't really do boyfriends," Zayn added. 

Liam leaned forward on the bar, turning more toward Zayn, intrigued by what he had just said. He could see Louis in the background, passionately arguing about something. "Doesn't do boyfriends?" Liam asked. 

Zayn nodded. "A couple years ago, he had this boyfriend, that he loved with his entire heart, and he turned out to be a dick, broke his heart. Hasn't dated since." 

"Wow, that must have been serious," Liam said. Zayn nodded, and they moved on to a new, lighter subject, not wanting to waste the night away talking about relationship issues. 

"What's he arguing about, do you think?" Liam asked Zayn, gesturing to Louis. 

"Sex, definitely. He feels very strongly that gay sex should be talked about just as much as straight sex, and isn't afraid to argue about it. He also prefers to talk about it loudly," Zayn said, clearly speaking form experience. 

Liam laughed, because that seemed very like Louis, just from the little bit he did know about the other man. 

Louis came up beside Liam at one point, and the three of them chatted happily. It turns out that Zayn had a plethora of embarrassing stories about Louis. 

"That's it!" Louis said just as Zayn began a story involving Louis, a very drunk night, and a toilet scrubber. "No more! Come on, Liam, let's save ourselves from his lies." 

"They're all true," Zayn promised, smiling at Liam. 

"Liar," Louis said, going forward to pull Zayn into a hug. "Call me tomorrow before I leave, okay?" 

Zayn nodded, and Louis pulled Liam out of the bar. 

"There's a carnival nearby, do you want to go?" Louis asked. 

Liam nodded, and they went off to the carnival. 

"You pulled me out of the bar so quickly, didn't even let me say any goodbyes," Liam said as they were on the way. 

"Yeah," Louis replied. "I don't really do goodbyes. They're too permanent, too depressing, you know?" 

Liam shook his head. "I really don't know." 

 

 

Once they got to the carnival, Louis' face lit up just like a child's. "Let's go!" he exclaimed, pulling them toward the bumper cars. Louis was fierce in the car, bumping into Liam every chance he got, not giving him a break. Liam waited until Louis got distracted by a preteen boy who had bumped into him before Liam attacked Louis back. He ran into the back of Louis' car, and Louis' head snapped to look at him. 

"How dare you!" Louis exclaimed, absolutely grinning. He turned around and started a whole new waves of attacks against Liam. Liam could tell he was having the time of his life. He himself was loving every minute of it. 

 

 

After about an hour of rides, games, and carnival food, Louis and Liam went back to Liam's flat. Louis was quick to pull out his weed, and soon they two of them were spread across Liam's couch, high and sharing stories. 

"I actually have something similar to your art project," Liam admitted. 

Louis pushed at Liam's shoulder, "You dog, show me." 

Liam sighed, but pushed Louis up so he could get up and get his laptop. He came back and sat down across the couch from Louis, who was now mostly sitting up. 

"Every time, after I hook up with someone, I write down how it went, what happened, and what I learned about their story or whatever," Liam explained, pulling up the word document. 

Louis looked excited, "Are all of the dirty details in there?" 

"No," Liam said, "Because I have a bit of modesty, unlike some." 

Louis laughed, throwing his head back. "Alright, alright, will you share some with me?" 

Liam began reading out all his stories of his hookups, everything from the man he met at the sauna to the one from the supermarket. He didn't have that many stories to tell, but he went into detail about his thoughts, fears, and emotions he had. Louis listened intently the entire time. 

"My ex," Louis began, after Liam had shared the last of his stories. "He was awful. Seemed perfect at first, and that's what makes it worse. He cheated, and lied to me for years, but I let it happen. I didn't even break up with him until he didn't defend me after some dicks at the park decided to rough me up because I was gay. Never mind the fact that he was my boyfriend, he just left. Even if you didn't love a person, how could you just walk away, and let that happen to them?" 

"Oh, Louis," Liam said, scooting down the couch and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry." 

"Relationships are useless, nothing but pain comes out of them in the end," Louis said, resting his head on Liam's shoulders. 

"That's not true. Just because he was a dick doesn't mean everyone else is the same." 

"I don't believe that." 

"You've got to let someone love you again," Liam said, feeling more bold under the haze of weed. 

"I don't have to do a fucking thing," Louis replied, lifting his head up to look Liam in the eyes. 

"You'd be happier," Liam argued. 

"How do you know how I would feel? You don’t know a thing," Louis said, pushing to the far end of the couch. 

Liam reached after him, slowly, but it had not effect. 

"I know you got hurt, and I know you've been fucking closed off romantically because of that. But if you find the right person, open up again-" 

"There's no right person, you can't know if you can trust a person, you can't. They'll fuck you over, no matter how good they seem. Or they'll be boring, those are your only two options," Louis interrupted him. 

"That's certainly not true, you just have a fucked up view on relationships." 

"Just because I don't want to date you does not mean I'm wrong," Louis snapped. "I don't have to change myself to fit into everyone else's perfect ideas of life." 

"What if you find someone you actually love, a lot? Are you just going to shut them out?" Liam questioned. 

"That's a ridiculous question." 

"No, see, I think you just don't realize how important love is to you. Even between you and your friends. You're going to go off to America, and you're going to be properly alone, and you won't be able to handle it. You'll discover just how much you fucking need other people," Liam said. 

Louis shook his head, "I'm not like that." 

"Yes, you are. Why is so hard for you to admit you just want to be loved?" 

"I don't want a boyfriend, and that's all I have to say. I don't want this night to be ruined for us now," Louis said, grabbing onto Liam's arm, staring straight into his eyes. 

Liam felt so frustrated, and he didn't believe a word Louis said. "I've just, I've got to go to the bathroom," He stumbled out. 

He had to get away from that conversation before it got even worse, before Louis brought him down to tears. Louis managed to make Liam feel so silly and worthless, just because he wanted a relationship. There was nothing wrong with wanting to be happy, wanting to be in love. 

In the bathroom, Liam gathered cold water in his hands, and splashed in on his face until he calmed down. Then, he sat on the toilet, and took deep breaths, clearing his thoughts. 

Once he thought he could face Louis without crying, he left the bathroom. Louis was standing in front of the living room window, which he had opened, smoking a cigarette. Liam came up to join him, standing beside him at the window. 

Liam held out another joint, using it as a peace offering. "Fighting while high kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it? Want to try again?" 

Louis nodded, "Great idea." 

Louis pulled a lighter out of his pocket, and lit it, taking a drag before he passed it to Liam. He leaned close to Liam, and pressed it to his lips. Liam breathed in slowly. Louis removed the joint and replaced it with his lips before Liam had a chance to breathe out. Liam had no choice but to breathe the smoke out into Louis' mouth, in a smoky, almost kiss. 

Liam pulled back, and watched at Louis took another drag himself. 

"I've never done that before," Liam admitted, placing his hands on Louis' waist, since they were still stood right in front of each other. 

Louis smiled at him. "We'll have to do some practicing, then, won't we?" 

Liam couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically. 

 

Liam woke up the next morning tucked into Louis' side. The sun was barely up, a small amount of light shining in through the window. Louis was slightly stirring beside him, he could feel it in all the places their bodies were touching. 

"You know," Liam started, softly, "When I'm at home, I don't mind being gay at all. I'm happy, I love it. It's just... It gets harder, in public. I worry too much about what people will think, what awful things they might say. It feels a bit like I have indigestion. Which is a little pathetic." 

Louis didn't say anything, and instead kissed Liam, softly. Liam would have found it sweet, but he cut it off quickly. 

"Morning breath," He explained when Louis shot him a curious glance. 

Louis chuckles, and they both drifted back to sleep. 

When Liam woke up the second time, the other half of his bed was empty. He was slightly afraid Louis had run off, but then he heard a clanking noise from the kitchen. Minutes later, Louis returned, two cups of coffee in his hands. 

"Good morning," Louis greeted, hand Liam a cup, as he slowly sat up."Made you coffee." 

Liam was struck by how completely opposite it was form the day before, yet at the same time eerily similar. Louis had made the coffee this time, and overall the atmosphere was easier, more comfortable, but it was so similar. Liam had to stop himself before he imagined more days of waking up to Louis, because that would never happen. 

"When does your train leave?" Liam asked. 

Louis sat his cup of coffee down, looking suspicious. "Why?" 

"No reason, just wondering," Liam said. He knew Louis suspecting him of wanting to know so he could show up to the station in some romantic gesture. He honestly had not intentions of doing that, he didn't have the guts. 

"Really, I have to go to my goddaughter's birthday party this afternoon," Liam assured him when Louis still looked skeptical. 

"Oh," Louis said. "Two, I think." 

"Okay," Liam replied. They finished their coffees in silence. 

A few minutes later, Louis got up searching for his jacket and jeans. He was already half dressed in his t-shirt and pants. "I guess I should get going, make sure I'm all packed." 

Liam nodded, and got up himself, quickly pulling some clothes on to follow Louis to the door. 

"I guess this is goodbye, right?" Liam said, as he stood in his flat, Louis on the outside. 

"Nope, I don't do goodbyes, remember?" 

Liam nodded, "Of course." 

They stared at each other, quiet, until Louis surged forward and kissed Liam, holding onto his face as he did. After a moment, Liam brought his hands to Louis' hips. When they broke apart, Louis dropped his hands, and nodded at Liam, before turning and walking down the hallway. 

 

 

 

Lane's birthday party was exactly what Liam expected from a five year old's birthday. There were about ten kids running around, chasing after each other and laughing. Liam found his goddaughter, and picked her up in a hug, wished her happy birthday, and then gave her the wrapped present. 

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek before she ran off to put the present in a pile with the rest of them. 

Liam stood with the parents, watching over the children for awhile, before he needed a break to himself, so he could think. His brain was still muddles because of Louis. He walked outside, and leaned against the garage, staring up at the sky, as if it had any answers for what he should do. 

Niall joined him shortly, leaning on the door beside him. "You know, after being best friends for so long, I can always tell when something's bothering you. You should tell me." 

"That's the thing, though, isn't it? We never talk about it, we never talk about my relationships," Liam said. 

"Is that what it's about? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, this kind of stuff you should tell me! The only reason we don't talk about your relationships is that you never tell me anything," Niall informed him. 

"It's not like that. I don't even know him, really. Just met him Friday." 

"You were here Friday, though?" Niall questioned. 

"Afterwards. Didn't go straight home. Stopped at a club for some reason, and took him home with me. We spent the whole weekend together. I think I love him. How could I love him? I don't even know him," Liam said, covering his hands with his eyes. 

Niall patted him on the back, soothingly, "Go get to know him, then, find out if he feels the same." 

"He doesn't, he doesn't like relationships, doesn't want one, and even if he did, he's leaving today. Moving to America." 

"And you're here? When's he leaving?" Niall asked. 

"His train leaves at two." 

"We've still got time! Let's go." 

"No, Niall, you can't leave Lane's birthday. I can't leave Lane's birthday, it's not right, she's not even opened her presents yet," Liam said, shaking his head. 

"She's so distracted by the other children, she won't even see notice for a couple hours, or care if she did notice," Niall insisted, already pulling out his car keys. 

"Niall, no, Louis would hate it if I showed up," Liam said. 

"You won't know unless you try, will you?" 

Liam tried to protest, but he was running out of arguments. 

 

 

Liam was at the train station, standing alone, awkwardly, looking for Louis. He sensed a bit of a theme over the past couple of days. He finally spotted him, apparently at the same time Louis spotted him. Liam walked calmly up to Louis, keeping his face expressionless. 

"I cannot believe you showed up, I fucking knew you'd come," Louis greeted him, dropping the bag he was holding, and pulling Liam in for a hug. Liam put his arms around him, his hands landing on Louis' backpack. 

"Those statements were a bit contradictory," Liam pointed out, breathing in Louis' smell. It was clean, fresh, and a little smokey. Absolutely Louis. 

"Don't tell me not to go, I have to go," Louis said. 

"I know, I wasn't going to. I just had to tell you, I love you. Not in a way where I can't live without you, I'll be fine, but I'm going to miss you. I care about you. I hope America treats you well. I think you're going to find the most beautiful, caring, lovely boy there, and you're going to fall in love. I know it's going to happen," Liam said. It felt a bit weird, baring his emotions so easily, but he had gotten used to it with Louis. Louis had broken down so many walls, so quickly. 

"I care about you, too. Aren't you sad it's not you, though? The boy?" Louis questioned. 

"How could I not be? But see, I have a feeling I'm going to find my own beautiful, caring, lovely boy, and it'll be great. We'll walk around the streets while holding hands, we'll kiss in the middle of the market, I know it'll be okay." 

"You're being pretty damn optimistic, aren't you?" Louis said, pressing his nose into Liam's neck. 

"I am. And then, in a few years, we'll meet up, and bring our boyfriends, and you'll fucking embarrass the hell out of me, talking about when we used to have sex, right in front of our boyfriends, who will both laugh while I blush, and we'll both be happy and totally in love." 

"That sounds nice," Louis said. "Will our boyfriends be okay with our past?" 

"Of course. They're going to be great guys, you know. Going to help us both be a little less fucked up. In order for our great reunion to happen, though, you're going to have to email me. Keep me updated, let me know how life is for you, how your program is going. Just so we keep in touch." 

Louis nodded, "Of course, of course." 

They broke apart, and Liam took a step back. 

"So this is goodbye for real now, right?" Liam asked. 

"I don't do goodbyes, but I'll make a special exception for you," Louis said, "Thank you, Liam. You've been amazing." 

"You've been even better." 

Louis pulled a tape out of his backpack. "I had this in case you came. It's for you to keep, so you don't have to share your sex life with anyone you don't want to." 

Liam took the tape, knowing it was his recording for Louis' project. His heart ached at the gesture, "Thank you." 

Louis nodded, a small smile on his face. 

The voice over the intercom announced that Louis' train was there, and Louis hugged Liam one last time, before picking up his bag, and waving goodbye to Liam. Liam waved back, smiling, even though he was sad. He and Louis would both be okay, Liam didn't doubt a single word of what he said to Louis.


End file.
